Evidence on the loose
by xXShawnMcClainX
Summary: The story starts off with a cheetah who has bought an expensive object that he wants to give to his family for Christmas. Things change and an animal breaks in and confronts him and tries to take the object for his boss. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it is me xXShawnMcClainX here to bring another story. Now this is my second story that I have created. This story is going to be all over the place but hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Christmas wishes

Somewhere in tundra town two polar bears has escorted a chamber full of a liquid and something that's smaller then a lion but taller then a mouse.

"Where do you want this thing sir." It was 12:00 in the afternoon and two polar bears came in with this chamber that a cheetah has paid to much for.

"Put it there by the door please." The cheetah wasnt a mean animal. He took care of the family business after his father died, kept up with the bills, took care of his mom, and was the most popular animal in zootopia.

The polar bears set it down and took out a clipboard for him to sign. He signed the petition and the polar bears left him. He was now looking at it. No dents, scratches, or marks it was perfect. "This is going to make the perfect gift for her." He said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah and its going to make me millions." Said a voice behind him. The cheetah jumped when he heard the voice. He turned to the voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The cheetah said on edge.

"You don't remember a fellow friend Mark?" The voice said receiving a scared cheetah in front of him.

"How do you know my name." Mark said grabbing the door knob.

"Like I said I'm a long lost friend Mark and you have cheated me one last time." The voice said as he reached for something in his pocket.

The cheetah now terrified then ever tried to get the door opened. "I never do anything wrong." He said.

"Well its not going to matter what you did for much longer." He said holding a gun in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Mark said.

"Your going to die!" He said not hesitating one word. At that he rose the gun and shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Across zootopia Nick and Judy were doing their regular routine. Waking up, getting ready for work, Judy arriving earlier then Nick, Nick walking in with two coffees, getting a briefing from their stubborn boss. A usual day. They were now out on a cruise around the city looking for anything out of the ordinary. Well Judy was while Nick was staring out the window looking at the animals that past by.

Nick was thinking about what would it be like for an actual Christmas. Ever since Nick was on the street he didn't really celebrate anything, not even his birthday. Judy had offered him to her apartment for Christmas. He said no, but Judy did not take no for an answer she bribed him until finally he relented.

So he was thinking if he should do something for her, like give her a present. What would she like though?

"Nick!" Judy shouted.

Nick had been so lost in thought he didnt here her say anything.

"Yeah carrots?"

"I said you've been quiet over there. Are you nervous about coming over?"

Judy had been so kind to Nick. She always puts everyone first before herself.

"No I'm excited about it. Just wondering what I should get for my mom." He lied. "What do girls like anyways?"

"Well if it were me I'd just want some flowers or maybe some chocolates and everyone to be happy." She said as she stopped at a red light.

"So Nick what do you want for Christmas, something that you always wanted?"

The question knocked him off guard like he was asked what was his prized position. "I don't want much I just want to be with family and friends." Nick said staring at Judy. Judy blushed. The light turned green and she stepped on the gas.

"Are you flirting officer Wilde?"

"Depends is it working fluff?"

"Not by a long shot slick."

Just then the radio sqawled on. "Officer Hoops and Wilde come go to west cloverfield in tundra town now!" The chief said.

Nick picked up the receiver. "Were on our way!" He put it down and turned on the cruisers sirens. Judy hit the gas to the floor. The cruiser almost did a wheelie as the car did 20 to 60 just like that.

 **Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this story. Please check out my other story leave a comment and wait until the next one. Thanks for reading this see you next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me xXShawnMcClainX again. I know I can't right but some of you leaving hate comments are actually helping me. So if you have something to say about ANYTHING about my stories please let me know. So please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Not exactly right

The thief got away with the prize posetion. He also didn't kill the cheetah like he was supposed to. He got away with a bullet wound on his left leg nothing else. When the thief came back to his boss he was astounded with his work that he was boasting about what happened.

"He expected nothing everything went according to plan except the police getting there soon later and-" The boss cut him off.

"But you weren't supposed to leave witnesses!" He said coughing soon afterward.

His boss was a big elderly black bear that had some grey coming in.

"Say no more I was perfectly hidden in the dark no one saw me go in or out."

"They better not. I don't the five O here because of you. So where is it?"

"Its right here!" He said pointing forward a tarp behind him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said standing.

"My money!"

"You'll get your money when I see it!"

He looked at him for a minute. Then shrugged and pulled the tarp off. There it was the canister that's so to him that he had someone go out and steal it. But one thing was missing. "Where's the creature that's supposed to be inside?" He asked gruffly.

Meanwhile where and when was not important. The question was who was running across the rooftops. The creature was still unconscious but walking. He soon stopped on a rooftop and tried to wake himself. He woke with the sound of someone talking to him.

"Hey wake up! You need to get up!" The voice sounded distant like someone yelling down a corridor. It got louder every time it spoke.

He was coming to. "Wha- What?" His voice sounded hoarse. Duh he hasn't talked in a long while.

"Come on get up you need to get up and go NOW!"

"Who's there?"

"That's not important right now! GET UP!" He started to wake up.

He looked around the place. It was snowing, on a rooftop and naked, but he wasn't shivering. He just sat there rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He tried his hardest to remember what went on, but his head hurt worse.

"I need to get some answers, but right now I need a place to go." He got up and that's when he noticed the snow. "How long was I out for? Where's my cloths?" He pushed his question to the back of his head for later. "Thats not important right now. Now go!" He told headed north because for some reason it felt right to him that he did.

When Nick and Judy got to there destination the police were coming out with rare artifacts and nicknacts. There was a cheetah in an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around him and a cast on his left leg. Judy stopped the car and went looking for their boss. As Judy did that Nick took a minute to soak everything in.

"He's back!" He heard someone say. He turned to where the voice had come from. It was the cheetah. He walked up to him.

"What was that that you said?"

The cheetah looked up from his place and said the same words again. "He's back!"

"Who's back?"

"A man who is not afraid of the dark and wants to put lights a something that has been covered up. His name is George McGufree!" The cheetah wasn't much of a tattler but it was either that he told the truth or the police would get it out another way.

"What's your name?"

"Markous!"

"So what animal is he?"

"He is a black panther!"

"Anything else?"

The cheetah sat in silence for a minute. "What ever he's planning is inside my house!"

Nick excused himself and looked for Judy. He found her by some trimmed bushes investigating them for anything out of the ordinary. He went over to her and told her everything that he has discovered.

"Well we should report this to the chef." Judy said as she was standing from a blood stain on the floor.

As they were leaving Judy saw something "out of the ordinary".

"Nick over here!"

They went over and saw some glass by the for along with some blood.

"Why is there glass here when there's no windows or anything that has glass here?" Nick asked

"Something was here that has glass on it!" Judy said as she put on a glove and put the glass shard and blood in an evidence bag and jar.

"Another mammal was here?" Nick asked.

"We'll have to find out huh?" She said as she punched Nicks arm.

"Sly bunny!"

"Dumb fox!"

 **Hi guys its xXShawnMcClainX here. Now I know I haven't been publishing my stories like I have been before, but other things came up like classwork and frustration. Well that's it make sure to check out my other story. Love you guys see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


End file.
